Second Chance worth Fighting for
by ILoveLucey
Summary: *must read OotP first* Sirius is dead and Harry is still shocked...but there IS a way to get his Godfather back...
1. Fresh wounds heal fast

A/N: Hey! OMGoodness I was soo upset when Sirius died at the end of OotP I cried for the last 3 chapters. I felt all empty after I read it, I think I get to attached to these characters but I can't help it! but Sirius was my favourite and I can't have him dying so this is a story adding onto OotP right after he dies so he can live...lol if that made sense. See i think Harry should have had more emotion about it anyway...Of course I'm a girl so I kind of think he should be as emotional as I would be lol so if he gets that way in my story lol it's not his fault, it's just how I think. Now the begging I changed a bit from the book as all Harry's friends are in the staircase waiting for Harry when he was trying to get Neville up you know, like they finally got to the room everyone was dueling in when Sirius and Lupin etc. got there and waited at the staircase lol I just wanted them to see Sirius die. But I hope you like it! please READ and REVIEW!  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again...  
  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dias, Lupin grabed Hary around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry-" "Get him, Save him, he's only just gone through!" "It's too late, Harry-" "We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go... "there's nothing you can do,Harry...nothing...he's gone."  
  
"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled. He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. Sirius was simply hiding. "SIRIUS!" He bellowed, "SIRIUS!" Lupin dragged Harry away from the Dias. Harry was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. then he thought of when ever Sirius had kept him waiting...never. He always did everything he could to get to Harry, to help him. The only explanation for him not coming back when Harry was yelling frantically for him was that he really was...  
  
He was no longer struggling against Lupin's hold. It couldn't be... He slid to the floor through Lupin's arms, onto his knees. Lupin was still holding onto Harry's arm. "Harry" Lupin said softly, pain in his voice. Harry bent his head. It was all his fault...he should have listened to Hermione, He should have tried harder at occlumency. If he had done just one thing different his Godfather...the only family he had ever known, would not be lying dead less than 10 yards away from him.  
  
"Harry, c'mon" Lupin said again, still quietly. He had his hand under harry's arm trying to lift him to his feet. He heard a yell from the Dias as Kingley, yelling in pain, hit the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange turned and ran as Dumbledore whipped around aiming a spell at her, that she deflected. Harry jumped to his feet and ran after her. "Harry-NO!" Cried Lupin. He was already up the steps after her. "SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM!" He shouted running past all of his friends, who were shouting at him too, and up through the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat there just trying to let all Dumbledore had revealed sink in. He looked back up to Dumbledore, his throat constricted, he could not think of a single thing other than Sirius. And how everything had gone so wrong. "Harry," Dumbledore started again softly. "There are some things meant to be, How your parents died for you...They died for the world, Harry, They died for you and you survived to save us all. In the end it will be all up to you, But you'll do it Harry, Cause you were meant to be." He said quietly, he went on "On the other hand somethings are not meant to be... I believe Sirius's death is one of them, he needs to live his life, he needs to care for you Harry" Dumbledore stopped looking at Harry meaningfully. "He died anyway" Harry said bitterly. "But, he should not have, and I have something that might be able to change that..." Dumbledore said. A feeling filled Harry's chest...something like hope. "What?" He asked looking into Dumbledore's eyes. "It's like a portkey, but instead of taking you to another location it takes you back in time" He said. Harry moved quickly bending forward closer to Dumbledore. "You mean I can go back and save him?" Harry asked afraid to hope. Dumbledore nodded. "Where is it?" Harry asked quickly standing up, looking around his office as if there was a sign among the many contraptions telling which was this magical device. Dumbledore stood up and picked up a silver statue of a clock, the hands were there but not moving. "Harry, I want you to change nothing but the death of Sirius do not attempt to keep the prophecy or to capture any of the death eaters, only rescue Sirius" he said firmly. That was all Harry cared about anyway. He was now so anxious his heart was filled with hope he almost smiled. He jumped to where Dumbledore stood ready to go back now. "That's all I'll change" He assured. He thought for a couple seconds as Dumbledore took the clock and moved the hands with a dial on the back then set it on the desk and pushed the button on top. "How do I save him?" He asked quickly. Dumbledore smiled, "Just do whatever you can" He said. "You can do it" he added. "Good Luck, Harry" Dumbledore said sincerely. Harry nodded a lump in his throat. "Press that red button Harry." Dumbledore instructed. Harry nervously stepped forward then placed his hand over the clock and pressed the red button. He felt the same feeling behind his navel as when he touched a portkey and the world fell beneath his feet and swirled around him.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but that was kinda an intro par. Hoped you liked it though I'll be adding more verrry soon! so stay tuned. And please review!!! thanks! 


	2. The good fight

A/N: I'm sorry it's a spoiler or whatever but most people already read it right? if u haven't then what r u doing here, go read it! and c'mon u know he's gunna die like half way thro the book. if this is upsetting to you all that my summary is a spoiler then don't read my fic. thats all i've got to say. To all of you who r reading this. thanx and please r/r!  
  
He landed on the ground hard and almost stumbled, But something held him back.  
  
He took in his surroundings. He was in the room, there was the dias....Sirius was dueling with another witch and the action was still moving. He was holding Neville and he could faintly hear his other friends shouting at him, but he wasn't listening. He gasped. Dumbledore sent him back here. He thought he would be sent to Hogwarts...before he went after Sirius or something easier to change.  
  
He looked back and saw Dumbledore running down the stairs. Oh no, It would happen soon. Dumbledore went passed them all without glancing their way and stopped at the end of the stairs. Almost all action stopped. But Sirius and Lestrange were still dueling. This was it! He was going to die any second. Harry let go of Neville almost unknowingly and pulling his wand out running down the steps toward the dias. Lupin moved toward him trying to stop him. "Harry" He shouted.  
  
Sirius dodged the red light and laughed his barking laugh. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked as Harry jumped in between them, Facing Lastrange. Sirius grabbed Harry and tried pushing him aside. "Harry, No!" He yelled. If Lestrange wanted to Kill Sirius, thought Harry, she'd hafto go through me. "Harry" Sirius shouted louder. Pushing him almost violently to the side. Sirius knew if she had a shot at Harry she would kill him with no convictions. The prophecy had died and Voldemort only wanted Harry dead.  
  
Lestrange smiled with her wand pointed. Sirius would not let her hurt Harry, the reason he had come her after all was to save him, help him. Sirius pushed Harry to the side with force and made sure his wand still pointed at her in the confusion. Harry didn't know what to do, but as a reflex when Harry was pushed to the floor by Sirius he grabbed his arm and pulled him down with him, with as much strength as he had.  
  
At the exact same moment Lestrange shouted "Avada Kedavra" And Sirius feel to the floor beside Harry, The green light hit the stone wall, in front of which Sirius was just standing, and made a huge crack along the wall. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Lestrange. The adreneline was pounding through Harry's viens unlike anytime he had been face to face with voldemort. Everything had happened in an instant yet it almost seemed like he had seen it all in slow motion. Sirius had one arm over Harry protectively and his wand pointed at where Lestrange had been standing before she fell to the floor, rigid. The room was filled with a silence that was almost deafening. Harry could feel Sirius Breathing beside him and he was filled with an overwhelming feeling of affection for his Godfather. Who was still ALIVE!!  
  
Harry finally turned to Sirius. He had an expresionless look on his face but you could see the shock in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. "yeah" He said with a return of his famous grin. "Thanks to you" he said with a hint pride.  
  
Harry threw his arms around Sirius in a fatherly/sonly hug, something, he realized, he had never done before. But he was so happy he was alive, he didn't care. Sirius patted his back almost akwardly. Harry pulled away and looked at Sirius who gave him his famous almost mischievious grin. All of a sudden it seemed that some one pushed "play" again and the silent stillness vanished. Dumbledore was giving orders and the rest of the order were holding death eaters, Lupin took the curse off Neville's legs and his friends began speaking again.  
  
Sirius was still grinning. Though it faded slightly when he saw the look on Harry's face. "I'm all right" He assured Harry. This wasn't as shocking as he thought it would be. to have Sirius alive. This was how it was supposed to be. When Sirius had died, he didn't belive it in his heart. Everything was back to normal. Harry grinned back at Sirius.  
  
Sirius stood up straight and put his hand out to Harry, who took it and stood up next to his Godfather. They both surveyed the scene that lay before them. The death eaters, stunned everywhere, the order with numberous injuries listening to Dumbledore give orders. the room was almost in shambles. "You should have studied Ollcumency a bit harder" Sirius said with a bark of a laugh. Harry didn't find it funny though. "I'm sorry, It's my fault you all had to come here, you could've died" Harry mumbled to the floor. "Hey" Sirius said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I was just kidding, Then we wouldn't have caught the death eaters" He pointed out almost cheerfully. "We didn't get wormtail, you're still not free" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well. The ministry might just take Dumbledore's word now that Fudge has finally been convinced of Voldemort's return." Sirius said the cheerful tone not wavering a bit. Harry looked up at him. "You fought a good fight" Sirius commended.  
  
A/N: Hey. what did you think of this chapter? should I just end it here or keep going? I wanted to keep going but I want to see if this is liked so if you want me to continue please REVIEW! it would be much appreaciated! 


End file.
